James Graham's Scrappy Doo (aka Dumbo) Part 4
Here is part four of James Graham's first movie spoof of Scrappy Doo. Cast *Scrappy Doo (from Scooby Doo, Where Are You?) as Dumbo *Atomic Betty as Mrs. Jumbo *Bernard (from The Rescuers) as Timothy Q. Mouse *Ripto (from Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) as The Ringmaster *Tooty (from Banjo-Kazooie) as Giddy (Female Elephant 1) *Kitty Katswell (from T.U.F.F. Puppy) as Prissy (Female Elephant 2) *Petunia (from Happy Tree Friends) as Catty (Female Elephant 3) *Mrs. Potato Head (from Toy Story 2) as Matriach (Female Elephant 4) *Gloria (from Madagascar) as Female Elephant 5 *Dexter's Mom (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Female Elephant 6 *Pinkie Pie (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Female Elephant 7 *Lois Griffin (from Family Guy) as Female Elephant 8 *Misty (from Pokemon) as Female Elephant 9 *Daphne Blake (from Scooby Doo, Where Are You?) as Female Elephant 10 *Nicole Watterson (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Female Elephant 11 *Pingu's Mom (from Pingu) as Female Elephant 12 *Maid Marian (from Robin Hood) as Female Elephant 13 *Duchess (from The Aristocats) Female Elephant 14 *Top Cat as Jim Crow *Ratty (from The Wind in the Willows) Preacher Crow *Dexter (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Glasses Crow *Luigi (from Super Mario Bros) as Straw Hat Crow *Barney (from The Simpsons) as Fat Crow Transcript *(Meanwhile, in the clouds, Zazu, carrying a baby inside, stops on the clouds and thinks for a moment and takes a map out to see where he is) *Zazu: Oh. My, my. Now let me see. Must be right around here somewhere. I hope. Ah, watch it there. (Humming "Rock-a-Bye Baby") "On the treetop..." Where are we here? Oh, here. Highway six, one four miles to the gas station turn left, Da-da-da-da-da-de. (Archie whistles) Oh, that must be it. (Archie whistles again as he sails happily through the countryside) Well, little fella. Let's get going. (grabs the bag and flies down toward the train. He lands on the caboose and quickly attempts to make his way toward the engine by going along the top of the back of the train) Atomic Betty! Oh, Atomic Betty! Oh, Atomic Betty. (looks into a hole) Atomic Betty?! (a lion roars and scares Zazu, who continues on his way toward the engine and stops for a rest) Oh, where could they be? (peers back at the engine blowing white smoke and wheeshing steam) *All: Yoohoo! Over here. This way, boy. In here. In here. Get in here now. (Zazu obeys and hops into the first coach) *Zazu: Well, at last! Now which one of you ladies was excepting? *All: Not me. Isn't my idea. Certainly not. *Zazu: Ah! (walks forward) Hello, Atomic Betty. (clears throat) "Here is a baby with eyes of blue, straight from heaven right to you." Or "Straight from heaven up above, here is a baby for you to love." Sign here, please. Dear me. What's the name? *Atomic Betty: I'll call him Scrappy Doo. *Zazu: Scrappy Doo, eh? That sounds like a good name. *Atomic Betty: Yes, that's a good name. *Zazu: Okay. Now let me see what to do. (blows his whistle and plays on a piano) He and you will settle down in a circus built for all of us! *Atomic Betty: Dear little Scrappy Doo. *Zazu: Sweet little Scrappy Doo. *Females: Our little Scrappy Doo. *Everyone: We love you! (Zazu stops playing on the piano) It's a very special happy birthday... to-- (Zazu is caught on a mail hanger as Archie speeds through and blows his whistle again) You! *Archie: Thank you, Zazu. *Tooty: Oh do hurry, dear. *Petunia: I'm on pins and needles. *Gloria: Isn't it thrilling? *Pinkie Pie: I'm all a-flutter. *Mrs. Potato Head: Oh, this is a proud, proud day. *Kitty Katswell: Well hurry and open it dearie. *Pingu's Mom: I'm just dying to see. (Betty opens up the present to reveal a little Great Dane) *Dexter's Mom: Look at him! *Mrs. Potato Head: Look at him. *Snow White: Oh, what a-- Oh, look! *Cinderella: Oh you sweet little thing. *Maid Marian: He is cute isn't he? *Duchess: Oh, he is a darling little baby *Mrs. Potato Head: Adorable, simply adorable. *Lois Griffin: Did you ever see anything so cunning? *Misty: Isn't he a darling! *Mrs. Potato Head: Kootchy, kootchy kootchy kootchy kootchy kootchy. (tickles Scrappy Doo, causing him to sneeze and make large ears) *Scrappy Doo: Oh, bless me. Sorry, I had to sneeze. (all the females gasp) What? What's wrong? *Kitty Katswell: Oh no! *Mrs. Potato Head: Good gracious! Is it possible? *Pingu's Mom: Isn't there some mistake? *Nicole Watterson: Just look at those, those... E-A-R-S! *Tooty: Those what? Oh, ears! These?! Aren't they funny?!! (touches Scrappy's ears and giggles until Betty whacks her on the head, causing a bump on her head to pop up and forcing her to stick her tongue while her ears get dizzy) Ow! (the females gasp again) *Mrs. Potato Head: Oh my goodness! *Kitty Katswell: What a temper! *Tooty: Oh, what did I do? Well, tell me. Did I say anything? *Mrs. Potato Head: Perfectly harmless remark. *Duchess: I just said that they're funny, and they are funny. *Lois Griffin: They certainly are. *Cinderella: After all, who cares about our precious little Jumbo? *Nicole Watterson: Jumbo? You mean Scrappy Doo? *Mrs. Potato Head: Scrappy Doo?! *Scrappy Doo: Hey! Stop that! It's not funny! *Gloria: Scrappy?!? *Mrs. Potato Head: Cody, that's good! *Atomic Betty: Everybody, quiet! (pulls a lock to shut the females inside) *Scrappy Doo: Well, at least, that's taken care of them. *Atomic Betty: Come on, let's sleep here for the night. (puts on her pink and white striped swimsuit with pink swimcap and goggles and dives into the pool as Scrappy follows, putting his flippers, before they both shut the doors and lock them tight) *Scrappy Doo: After all, you suggest that's enough of those females laughing at me. *Atomic Betty: Well, usually, my son gives his mother a kiss. *Scrappy Doo: A kiss? Well, okay. No problem. *Atomic Betty: Okay, I will if you don't mind. (kisses his son) *Scrappy Doo: (sighs) Hey, thanks a lot. Category:James Graham Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Dumbo Parts Category:Dumbo Movie Spoofs